Our own language
by capturingme
Summary: Kurt was in an accident with his mother at the age of 8, in the end he lost his hearing when the car exploded to close to him. Now as a teenager he is falling in love with the one and only Blaine Anderson, his best friend, who acts like a puppy most of the time. But does Blaine love him?


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013. This drabble is inspired by this: . /tumblr_md563eoAXG1rsbdhjo1_

* * *

Growing up Kurt had always been different. He'd never been one of the 'boys' because he found rolling in muddy grass to get a ball hardly entertaining and would rather go read vogue in his room. He was different than them; he didn't look at the girls like he wanted to know what was under all those clothes; no he looked at them like his next project. Kurt had always found the woman's structure for clothes very interesting. They had a more accepted array of clothes – not that that stopped Kurt from often throwing women's clothes into his collection – that Kurt found fascinating. Not in a cross-dressing sense but in a way that his fingers itched for material under his fingertips and a needle and thread not too far away. Kurt had come out when he was sixteen, and most people knew, it's not like he could hide it. He looked gay and his voice was higher than most boy's his age but even being gay wasn't what made him different from most. Being gay was hardly his issue, though it did make him lonely as there was hardly anyone in Lima who was openly gay and his age except for a handful here or there. Kurt was different because when he was 8 years old there was a car accident where he lost his mother, he had been pulled out along with his mother – who had sadly died instantly - by a kind stranger only for seconds later for the car to explode. He had lost his hearing and never regained it.

When he had been told that he 'lost' it they had to write it on paper for Kurt to see, at first he didn't understand what they meant and had kept asking his father what was going on, where his mother was, but he heard no response. Kurt didn't understand how you could just lose your hearing; it wasn't his father's car keys or anything like that. Over the years he had learnt to handle other ways of communication, like learning how to lip read and use sign language, and had managed a somewhat normal life. He faded into the background, going along with things that he enjoyed and making a handful of friends who were in his school Glee club. One of his friends was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was a year younger than Kurt though he was very mature for his age. He had brown curly hair with the most beautiful amber eyes Kurt had ever seen. He liked to sing and Kurt wished he could hear him because all the kids in glee club often rave about how good Blaine was in class. Sometimes Kurt would go to the class with them, put his hand on the speaker or piano they were using to feel the music, but he still longed for the day he could hear Blaine sing. Kurt would watch him dance about though; it was highly amusing. Especially when Blaine would jump up on the chairs and piano, dancing and singing about with a cheeky smile, like no one would stop him. He reminded Kurt of an excited, yet loyal puppy. Blaine was also Kurt's best friend, who transferred from Dalton Academy a year ago, as well as Rachel Berry, who though most complain about how loudness was very loyal and well Kurt didn't have to exactly deal with her being loud or anything like that. Blaine liked to watch football with his step-brother and his friends on the weekends before they'd go out together for coffee and shopping, signing to one another in conversation. Blaine was very smart; he had learnt sign language as soon as he met Kurt, wanting to be able to communicate fluently with him. Kurt had been very touched by the action. He remembered their first conversation in only sign language.

They had set up a movie in the living room of the Hudmel household, subtitles on for Kurt, when Blaine had tapped his arm and started to sign to him. Kurt had been presently surprised and signed back but quickly learnt to slow down so Blaine would catch up on what he was saying. They went through a basic conversation with things like 'how are you?' and 'what do you like?' before moving on to more selective questions. Kurt had to stop Blaine a few times to correct his hands, blushing at the spark that that shot through him when their fingers touched. After about half an hour of signing to one another Kurt boldly asked him if he had ever had a girlfriend, wanting to know more about Blaine though he was sad Blaine was never an option for himself. Blaine had looked so shock at the question he completely forgot to sign his response.

"I'm gay, I thought you knew," he said, a little dazed at Kurt not knowing. Blaine thought he had at least dropped it into conversation at least once; he wasn't in the closet or anything though he didn't hold up a sign saying 'Hi I'm gay' when he met people. Kurt just blinked at him, unsure as to how he missed that fact about Blaine. His lips parted in a perfect 'o' before he signed that he was too. Blaine just laughed softly and signed back 'I know'.

That was almost a year ago, Kurt and Blaine were still best friends. Not much had changed between them except Blaine's sign language got better. Though, truth be told, Kurt head over heels in love with his best friend who ran around like a five year old, playing with cups as he sang and jumping rope. Kurt would sigh heavily all the time, receiving looks from the girls who constantly kept trying to get Kurt to tell Blaine how he felt, and just watch his best friend with loving eyes, day dreaming about a world where he could finally hear Blaine sing.

It was one late summer night when they were alone, laid out on a blanket watching the stars, when Blaine sat up and asked Kurt if he liked anyone. Kurt frowned, watching Blaine's lips carefully as he signed to the boy 'why, do you?' as his heart raced in his chest. This was the moment Blaine would start talking about some beautiful boy from some fancy place with had perfect eyes and Kurt's heart would be shattered – not that Blaine knew it would but still, it would totally happen.

"Yes," Blaine mouthed, leaning closer to Kurt, his eyes softening as he continued to talk, making sure his lips were clear for Kurt to read, "but it makes me sad that he's never heard my voice."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up as he searched his best friend's eyes for some sort of answer. All he could think, all he could hope, was Blaine was talking about him and how he would never hear him. Kurt's heart jumped into his throat, his hand curled into the blanket below him as time seemed to stand still. Blaine looked like he was about to pull away, his eyes shifting over Kurt's expression with a hint of fear mixed in with love. Love. Kurt had never seen anyone look at him the way Blaine was looking at him; it both warmed his soul and scared him. He'd never loved someone before, he didn't know how to do any of this. But Kurt knew he had to respond before it was too late, before Blaine thought he didn't feel anything towards him. He didn't want him to be the one that got away, so quickly he lifted his hands up and smiled as he began to sign to him, "I don't need to hear your voice to love you, you fool."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
